Kate's Betrayal
by Today-Only-Happens-Once
Summary: What happens when Mr. Curtain recieves a letter from Kate saying that she wishes to join him? Is this Kate's way of trapping Mr. Curtain? Or is she betraying her friends? What does this lead to? Read and find out! Please R&R! D
1. Letters and Interruptions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MBS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
****SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER**

Mr. Curtain hated mail. He hated a lot of things. Like the Mysterious Benedict Society and his brother. Well, he didn't hate his brother exactly; he just wishes that his brother was more like him. Mr. Curtain tried to push that thought aside. With a heavy sigh, he started to open the first envelope.

"Bill," he muttered under his breath. He moved on to the next envelope. This was clearly intended for him and there was no return address. Peculiar was the first word that popped into his mind. He thought about skipping it. But something about it made him open it and scan it to see who it was from. "It couldn't be," Mr. Curtain awed. He took a deep breath and started to read from the top.

_Dear Mr. Curtain,_

_I have come to the realization that I want to join you in your attempt to control the world. I have been part of the team and have made friends with your enemies, so I have some valuable information that you will be interested in. Do not tell your brother about this letter, for he will know it is me. With my quick reflexes and my creativity, and your smart brain and gadgets, we will be unstoppable._

_Sincerely,_

_Kate Wetherall_

_P.S- Did I mention that I have access to your brain sweeper?_

Mr. Curtain was majorly confused. Why would a member of that infuriating group of kids want to join him, of all people Kate? It's a trap. He laughed to himself, how silly it was of him to believe, even for a moment that Kate wanted to join him. But what if it wasn't a trap? Kate could be of some value to him. It had to be a trap, it just had to be.

"Uh… Sir?" S.Q was standing behind Mr. Curtain.

"What is it?" S.Q always picked the worst time to interrupt his thoughts.

"Kate Wetherall is here to see you." Mr. Curtain doesn't respond for a moment. "I'll send her away."

"Wait," Mr. Curtain stood up, but he doesn't turn. "Is anyone with her?"

"No," S.Q found it best to give straight answers when speaking to his boss. He gets a lot less complaints. Mr. Curtain sighed and put down the piece of paper that he was holding. S.Q wasn't close enough to read it. He turned to go and then added, "She doesn't have her bucket with her sir, so she has no weapons." S.Q said this, hoping that it would help his boss to be at least a little more gentle with her, for reasons he couldn't explain, he kind of liked all of them. But he would never, NEVER tell Mr. Curtain that.

"I am not going to hurt her, S.Q," Mr. Curtain replied, as if reading his thoughts. "Just send her in." Then he added with a pause, "And don't return until after I am done talking to her."


	2. Agreements and Uncertainty

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANY MBS CHARACTERS, CONTRAPTIONS, OR OTHERWISE.**

**I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I AM HOPING FOR A FAIR AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS!**

S.Q came out and told her to go in. That was it, not much to it. Kate was shaking violently. Did she really want to do this? As she entered the room, memories came rushing back to her, memories of her friends and her dad. This made her only shake harder. When she wrote the letter, she knew that she was betraying Mr. Benedict and her friends. But it didn't register that she was betraying her own father. She shook her head. She had to do this, she had to. She straightened her back and she forced her head up. Then, she ran inside.

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't tiny, either. It was slightly larger than Constance's bedroom, and it had a desk, two filing cabinets, and two large corkboards. The corkboards where covered in newspaper articles and diagrams. The walls were an off white and the carpet was a light tan. It took a while for Kate's eyes to adjust to the limited amount of light. When Kate ran in, she noticed that the room was about 12 ft. by 13 ft. Then, she noticed Mr. Curtain in his infamous wheelchair. It was too late to turn back, not that she wanted to.

Kate wasn't sure how she should let him know that she was there, so she said nothing. After a while, she loudly shuffled her feet.

"I knew you were here, Ms. Wetherall," Mr. Curtain said. This time he finally turned around. His stare wasn't as cold as Kate remembered. But, Kate figured it was just her mind. After a few moments of silence, Mr. Curtain continues, "Are you going to say something or just stand there in a coma?"

What could she say? Kate cleared her throat and used all her energy to say, "I assume you have read my letter? Mr.…Mr. Curtain." Kate then realized that this is going to be a long and hard conversation.

"Ah, yes, of course! It was surprising. Naturally, you must understand that I question the reality behind your proposal. With you being one of the best on the team, I have to wonder if a clever girl like you is trying to trap me."

"I assure you Mr. Cu…" Kate persisted

Mr. Curtain interrupted her. "And if you are to insist that you are not trying to attempt this, then you must join me. No harm will come if you walk out of here right now. But if you are to stay here, then you must go through the lying machine where if you are lying, I will know. On the other hand, if the lying machine tells me that you are not lying, then you will be permitted to join us."

"Okay, anything to get away from..." Kate said relieved.

Once again Mr. Curtain interrupted her. "But do not think that you will be away from my brother forever, for if you pass the test, then you must return to my brother and get the Whisperer. If you pass and if you go back to my brother, you are not to tell him of this. Is all of this clear, Ms. Kate?" Mr. Curtain was getting excited, unless of course she ran out of here right now.

Kate seemed furious, although Mr. Curtain wasn't sure who she was mad at. Without answering his question, she turned away from him and asked, "Where is the lying machine? I am ready."

Mr. Curtain's face brightened so much that it out shone the light from the one lamp sitting on his desk. Kate was worried that he was going to fall asleep. Thankfully, he didn't and he led the way to the lying machine. Kate was now certain that she wanted to do this. She was blind folded because she still wasn't trustworthy. Kate deeply hoped that her nervousness would not rub off on the lying machine and tell Mr. Curtain that she was lying. She was thinking about this when she heard Mr. Curtain say, "Kate, you can take off your blind-fold. You are now in the lying test room." Kate didn't dare move a muscle.


	3. Speakers and Yellow Buttons

Kate used all of her effort to lift her arm and take her blind fold off. When Kate saw the room, she relaxed a lot. It wasn't as frightening as Kate had been picturing. In fact, it was really nice. The room was an off white, the all whiter than the floor. There was a giant, short, white tube that was placed in the middle. That, Kate correctly guessed, was the lying machine. Kate turned to her left and saw a wall of glass and behind it, computers, and lots of them. Mr. Curtain, S.Q, and (Kate shuddered) Martina were behind the glass.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Curtain's voice comes out of the ceiling and Kate soon realizes that Mr. Curtain got the glass sound proof, so he had a microphone installed.

"Kate, I need you to lie down, facing up, on the bed inside the tube. Oh! And if you want to leave at any moment, just get up and go. No harm will come, but you must leave before the test is complete. If you do not, and you pass, it will be too late." Mr. Curtain paused, letting it all sink in. Then he continued, "The questions will appear on the screen above. They are yes and no questions only. Take your time. You can answer them with the remote to your left." Mr. Curtain took another pause, as Kate tried to take this all in stride. "If you need to ask a question, then use the microphone button on your right. Any question, comments, or concerns?"

Kate was shaking all over. "I'm just really, really, nervous." Kate confessed.

"Just try to relax, I know it is tough." S.Q's voice came over the intercom.

"Let's begin," Martina's voice was a lot softer than Kate ever remember it being.

Kate took a deep breath as she read the first question. _Is your name Kate Wetherall? _That was easy. Kate looked down on her remote. There was a red button and a yellow button. Kate used the microphone to ask which button was yes.

"Yellow," Mr. Curtain answered.

Kate pressed the yellow button. Kate relaxed a little and even more with the next question. _Do you want to be here? _Kate pressed the yellow button. However, Kate's nervousness increased with the rest of the questions. Some were easy like, _Is your hair blonde? _Or _Do people call you the Great Kate Weather Machine? _But, most were harder to answer like, _Do you want to control the world? _Some might think that this would have been easy. However, for Ms. Wetherall, it was not. Did she want to control the world? No, not really. Did she want to take part in taking over the world? If it was Mr. Curtain she did. So, she answered truthfully. She pressed the red button. That was the last question. Mr. Curtain's voice cam over the intercom and for the second time in one day, Kate felt numb.

"Just stay there while we run off your answers and look at the data." Mr. Curtain's voice was full of excitement. Kate tried to sit up, but the tube wasn't large enough, so she lay back down. A few minutes passed and Mr. Curtain cane out first, followed by S.Q and then, Martina.

"Kate?" S.Q asked. He wasn't sure how to tell her. "If you want to turn back, now is your last chance."

"Did I pass?" Kate asked. She just wanted to get on with it.

"Welcome to the team, Kate Wetherall." Mr. Curtain said before falling asleep. And Kate was glad.


	4. Lessons and Corners

**I have a question: Do any of you readers have sugeestions on where to go with this? I also have another question: How can I publish a story on a topic that has not yet been put on FF? Please enjoy my chapter. I had lots of fun writing this becasue i have wanted this to happen for a while. **

Kate, S. Q, and Martina laughed as they tried to awaken the slumbering Mr. Curtain. S.Q left to get a bullhorn and then Martina dragged Kate into the hallway. It was about five feet across. It was pitch black except for a dimly lit lamp in one corner. They were standing at one end of the hall. They stood inches from one another. Kate saw a sign that read "This hallway is sound proof." That was good, Kate decided, because no one but Martina needed to hear what they were about to say. Kate had been waiting for this moment for two long years.

"You do know that I still don't trust you, little miss weather machine," Martina taunted. "Mr. Curtain may be smart, but he is stupid enough to not see your little act. I will not let you ruin our mission. I have worked too long for too hard to let you ruin this for me. You've just entered the battlefield and if I were you I might back away quickly before you get hurt." Kate wasn't afraid of Martina, that she was sure about.

"I'm not going to back away. If I go anywhere on this battlefield I am gonna charge directly at you. No shortcuts, and no hesitations," Kate responded. They were both almost touching noses, glaring and breathing heavily. "I have both sides to back me up, Martina, you only have one. And if you even think about sending a letter to Mr. Benedict, I'll charge at you, with both sides with me and you will be standing all ," Kate took a step back looked Martina up and down. "Watch where you step, it's a minefield. And all it takes is one little mis-step."

"I still have more power and more experience than you, novice." Martina was getting madder and madder by the minute.

"You know that's not true, Martina." Kate sneered.

"This is just a game of cat and mouse. I'm the cat and you're the mouse." Martina said.

"Then why are you sweating, Martina? Scared?" Kate taunted.

"No. But you should be." Martina said slowly.

"Oh, should I?"

"Yes." Martina left it at that. Kate and Martina went back inside the room. The two girls had mentally agreed to act as best friends for everybody. No one needed to know about anything that happened in there.

Mr. Curtain sat in his wheelchair behind a wall close enough to the girls to hear every word. He smiled to himself. He then agreed with Martina quietly, "Yes, Kate. You should be scared. You should be very, very scared." Mr. Curtain zoomed away into the room through the other entrance in which he had left.

"Now, Miss Kate, let's discuss our plans. First, I'm going to need you to go back to my brother and find a way to get the Whisperer. And if you tell anyone that you are now working for me, it will not end well for you and your peers." Mr. Curtain threatened. "Now go!" Kate obeyed his orders and left the room without another word. S.Q watched Kate as she closed the door. He sighed and then went back to work.


	5. Disappearances and Excuses

**I think that the chapters might start getting longer now that Kate is with Society. BTW: for whom it may concern: I finally have figured out how I want to have happen! Thanks to all those who gave me input! Also, I finished the third book and it was good! If you haven't already, you should READ IT! (But read the first two before you read the third one. THIS QUESTION STILL STANDS: HOW DO YOU PUBLISH A STORY FOR A TOPIC THAT HAS NOT YET AHD ANYTHING PUBLISHED ON? Thank you.**

"Kate!"

"We've been so worried about you!"

"You've been gone for days!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

Kate was overwhelmed with all of the questions. After all of the cooing and exclamations were through, Kate said flatly, "I'm sorry. I'm fine, though." Now, most people know that Reynie would be the first to realize that something was wrong, for Kate was the last person on earth who would ever say anything flatly, but Reynie, along with everyone else, was too distracted by Kate to realize how, exactly she was saying things.

"Where did you go?" Constance demanded sleepily as she stomped her feet down the stairs, she had been taking a nap and was rudely interrupted by Kate's sudden reappearance.

"Yeah, where did you run off to?" Sticky expected that Kate would reply with something about thinking that a business man was a ten man off to a meeting with Mr. Curtain and she somehow got lost when following the man. In fact, everyone expected that that was what she would say. However, that was not her reply.

"I, um…" _Think fast, Kate! _Kate thought. "I was just trying to find the owner of a ball that was kicked into our yard and I got lost on the way." _That would have to do. At least it's believable. I hope. _

"Well, you shouldn't have run off like that, you should have told an adult!" scolded Number Two.

"I, uh, I told Mr. Bane!" Kate said quickly.

"You did?" What Reynie really meant to say was "You actually trusted that guy with news that you were leaving the premises?" But Reynie knew better than to imply that he didn't trust someone that was hired by Mr. Benedict himself. However, only the members of the Society knew what he really meant. And Constance and Sticky were thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah, well, he was the only one around besides me and I could just picture the little boy or girl crying over their lost ball that I just had to find the owner as soon as I could!" Said Kate apologetically. _Find a way to drop the subject! And quick! _"I've missed you guys so much! I really must catch up with you!" She raced up the stairs and stopped mid-way, well aware that Reynie, Sticky, and Constance were not following. "Well, Come on!"

Reynie smiled to himself. At least that was one thing that seemed normal about Kate, she was always moving from one thing to the next. He could still hear her saying the first time they met and she came running in the room. After he had asked her why she was running instead of walking she had said "Why not? It's faster." (Trenton, book 1, pg. 37). Then, he quickly followed the rest of the Society up the stairs and into the girls' bedroom.


	6. Apple Pie and Wierd Changes

The four of them entered the familiar room that belonged to Constance and Kate. Kate was the first to enter, following her instinct to clean up after Constance, after her having been away for a day and a half. Kate made quick work of her janitorial job, and joined her friends as they all sat in their circle routine. Reynie was the first to speak, as usual.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Kate! Where in all of Stonetown have you been?"

"Yeah," Constance replied, still a little sleepy from her afternoon nap.

"I have been wondering the same thing," said Sticky.

"Well, I already told you. I found a ball that didn't belong to us…" Kate began.

"Come on, Kate! We all know that isn't true! You're the worst liar I've ever seen! And that is without me reading your thoughts! Remember Rhonda's birthday? You told her that you had her present; it just hadn't shown up in the mail yet. But, we ALL knew, even Rhonda, that you had just forgotten her birthday," Constance complained rather loudly.

"You're right," Kate took a deep breath and continued quietly, "The last thing I remember is I went out looking for Milligan, okay?" Kate paused, knowing full well that was true. It wasn't the whole entire story, but she couldn't ever tell them the whole story, Mr. Curtain would never allow that, and Mr. Curtain was right in making that very clear. The room fell over with an uncomfortable silence.

"Kate, he'll be back. We've all seen Milligan in action. We know that he can take care of himself," Reynie sounded as reassuring as he could. Kate glanced up at Reynie, and flashed him a small smile. After that, everyone perked up a little bit.

"I am so tired of not being allowed to leave the premises," Sticky complained as he watched yearningly out of the dusty window.

"We all are," agreed Reynie with a solemn nod.

"Kate!!!!" rang a deep voice from the lower level.

Kate nearly shrieked with excitement at the sound of Moochos Brazos calling for her. With hardly another word, Kate was out of the room by the time that Reynie even heard his call. The next sound to be heard was Kate shouting, "Moochos!!" and then a crash. Reynie and Sticky smiled and burst out laughing. Kate had tackled Moochos, which everyone who knew Kate knew that she could do if given enough adrenalin, and there were few things that could give Kate more adrenaline than seeing Moochos and baking his famous apple pie with him.

The only person who wasn't laughing was Constance, and Reynie instantly knew that something was wrong, for Constance would normally be the first to laugh at Kate.

"Constance? You okay?" Reynie asked in a worried tone. Something was troubling Constance, that much was evident.

"Sticky? Could you go and sneak me a piece of the apple pie?" Constance pleaded.

"What?! Why me?" Sticky was surprised at the random request.

"I'm not allowed in the kitchen after the last time that Moochos made apple pie. PLEASE!!!" Constance begged and begged until finally Sticky surrendered and left to go get some pie.

"Okay, Constance, now what really is the matter?" Reynie was well aware that Constance only did that to get Sticky out of the room.

"Something's up with Kate. I can't tell what, but something is definitely not right," Constance wasn't her usual self; she was quiet, and that worried Reynie deeply. "I'm use to reading your guys thoughts, I know how your brains work, I know the kind of energy that I should be receiving when I read your mind, but Kate's is different today than the past, and I'm not talking about a little change, I mean a big difference. Instead of that usual Kate-energy that I get, well," Constance took a deep breath and looked up at Reynie, "I get some weird energy, and I'm still new at this whole thing, but I think that something BIG happened to Kate while she was out looking for Milligan. Oh! And before you yell at me, I didn't read her thoughts, well, I tried to, but I was scared, after I got that weird energy, "Constance paused, "Reynie, that's not the Kate that was here three days ago."


	7. Epilouge

**_Epilouge:_**

**I have to be frank, I thought that the cliff hanger on the previous chapter would get lots of reviews, but I was sadly mistaken. For those of you who want to know here's what and why this happened in a nutshell:**

Kate had gone looking for Milligan, when she was abushed by a ton of Ten Men. Using the dangerous silver gloves, they had knocked her out and taken her to Mr. Curtain. Curtain knew exactly what to do with her. Kate was the perfect subject for his new technology: he could now not only brainsweep people, he could selectively brainsweep people. If that wasn't bad enough, he could alter their memories, thus altering ther opinions. That is why Kate had written the letter. He had changed Kate's memory so that she would be on his side, and if his brother needed some kind of proof that Kate had done it all on her own, he would show him the letter. _See!_ I was keeping with the theme of the book!!!!! Don't judge the ending before it arrives! In the end, I would have had the kids destroy the technology or soemthing in which they would win in the end. Also, Mr. Benedict would have restored Kate's correct memory. Wouldn't that have made a good story? Oh well! Now at least I have the ending out there! I hope you guys liked this ending as much as I did, even if it I forced it into one paragraph.


End file.
